bridgettesbigbrotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette's Big Brother 1
Bridgette's Big Brother is the first season of the Tengaged RealityTV premiered on the Tengaged website on August, 2017. 'Format' In this series, "HouseGuests" (contestants) are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition is guaranteed a week of safety and nominates fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest becomes Head of Household, he or she is ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition wins the right to revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests. If this power is used, the Head of Household must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the nominees vote to evict one of the nominees. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household casts the deciding vote. The nominee with the greatest number of votes will be evicted from the House. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules will be expelled from the house by Big Brother. When eleven Houseguests remain, every evictee will become a member of the Jury. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining HouseGuests. The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. 'Twists' 'Rules' 1st - Inactivity for three days in the game will result in ejection. Weeks will not reset for this. 2nd - This Group Game is purely for fun. If your trying to win T$, this is not the Group Game for you. 3rd - Don't give people death threats. I love the drama, but threating to kill someone is a bit too far. 4th - Awards will be given out at the end of the season, such as "Funniest Player", "Saddest Eviction", "Most Robbed", etc. 'Battle of the Block' In comparison to previous seasons of Big Brother which featured a single Head of Household, this season would involve two Heads of Household throughout part of the season. Each HoH would nominate two other HouseGuests for eviction, totaling four nominees. The two pairs of nominees would then compete in a new competition titled "Battle of the Block". The winning pair would be removed from the block, with the HoH who nominated them dethroned. The dethroned HoH would later be eligible to be nominated after the Power of Veto has been used, however the Battle of the Block winners are safe for the rest of the week. The rest of the cycle would continue as per usual, with the remaining HoH retaining immunity for the week, and the two nominees being eligible for safety through the Power of Veto. 'Houseguests' The Houseguests Azaria.jpg|Azaria|link=Azaria Kasper2.jpg|Kasper|link=Kasper Keisha.jpg|Keisha|link=Keisha Kim.jpg|Kim|link=Kim Delia.jpg|Delia|link=Delia Bronte.jpg|Bronte|link=Bronte Hoop.jpg|Hoop|link=Hoop x.jpg|X|link=X noelle.jpg|Noelle|link=Noelle DJ.jpg|DJ|link=DJ gonzalo.jpg|Gonzalo|link=Gonzalo luca.jpg|Luca|link=Luca ChristianWalked.png|Christian|link=Christian NedaExpelled.png|Neda|link=Neda Tylerevic.png|Tyler|link=Tyler Eto_Evic.png |Eto|link=Eto 'Voting history' Notes *Note 1: Neda was expelled on Day 18 after breaking the rules of activity while still being one of Gonzalo's original nominations, he had to choose a replacement nominee, ultimately choosing Azaria. *Note 2: Christian walked from the game on Day 19. *Note 3: Azaria was expelled on Day 25 after breaking the rules of activity while still being one of Kasper's original nominations, he had to choose a replacement nominee, ultimately choosing Hoop. *Note 4: During Week 4's Eviction Episode, it was announced that Week 5 would be "Backwards Week", with the week's competitions and ceremonies played in reverse order. First, a House Vote was held to name the week's nominees, with each HouseGuest voting for two nominees. Then the HouseGuest competed in the PoV competition. Had the PoV been used, a second House Vote would have been held to name a replacement nominee. Finally, the HouseGuests (excluding Kasper, as outgoing HoH and ? and ?, as the nominees) competed in the HoH competition, with that HoH having the power to evict either nominee at the Eviction.